Fade to Black
by Jewel Insert Witty Name Here
Summary: Set in the Silver Millennium. What if not all the Monarchs supported the Alliance? What if the Queen's own Senshi were prepared to betray her? And how would hidden passions and agendas shape Serenity and Endymion's romance?
1. Preface

**Fade To Black  
A Sailor Moon Fanfiction  
By Jewel**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters were created by Naoko Takeuchi and are copyrighted to her and others. There is no copyright infringement intended by this fanfiction.

Summary: Set in the Silver Millennium - What if not all the Monarchs supported the Alliance? What if the Queen's own Senshi were prepared to betray her? And how would hidden passions and agendas shape Serenity and Endymion's romance?

Author's Notes can be found at the bottom of each part.

_Special thanks to my beta reader, Syrinx!_

**_Preface_**  
**(An important word from the author before you begin...)**

Personally, I've never thought peace could last for a millennium. Or that all the planets (with the exception of Earth) could agree to follow whatever the Lunar Queen decreed and not be angry or jealous.

I've also never believed the Senshi were immune to corruption. Or jealously. Or that the Senshi preceding the ones we know would be too tolerant of a 'child' having certain authorities or abilities within the Kingdom that they didn't.

In addition, I don't agree that all the Senshi were princesses of their respective planets. That would cause too many political problems, what with the other planets having to subject their future rulers to one Queen. Too many egos to bruise.

"Fade To Black" is my take on how the Moon Kingdom might have been destroyed and how the Silver Millennium ended... and the part Princess Serenity, her Senshi and the other planets might have played...

My other inspiration for the 'fic comes from the following lyrics from the Queens Of The Stone Age song "Go With The Flow"  
_"... Little soliders in a row / Falling in and out of love / With something sweet to throw away / But I want something good to die for / To make it beautiful to live..."_

With that all out of the way, I hope you'll read andenjoy the following 'fic!

**- Jewel**


	2. The First Deaths

**Fade To Black  
A Sailor Moon Fanfiction  
****By Jewel**

(Thank you to my beta reader Syrinx!)

_Chapter One:  
The First Deaths_

In the dim glow of night, a dark figure quietly stole across a large garden, taking cover behind trees and bushes. A short distance away stood two palace guards dressed in the dark and light blue livery of the Queen. The guards were insignificant, however, because they were just regular humans with only combat training. Once you'd fought one or more of them, you figured out that they were all pretty much the same. Useless and ineffective if the person they have to fight is determined to meet their goal.

The person who slunk across the Royal gardens could easily take down the men who stood guard on the perimeter of the palace. The real dangers were the Senshi, the personal, powerful guards of the Royals.

Leaves rustling from a large plant nearby caught the attention of one of the guards. He turned to the direction of the sound, peering curiously into the darkness.

"Leave it alone," the other, older, guard said. "It's just the wind."

Glancing one last time at the plant, the younger guard nodded.

A loud snap of a branch drew the guards' attention again. "Was that the wind too?" the younger guard asked.

Ignoring the comment, the older guard moved slowly over to the plant. "Wait here while I check it out."

He frowned as he walked all the way around a large tree. "There's no one here," he said loudly to the other guard.

The clang of a sword drew a curse from him as he ran back to where he'd left the younger guard. "Shit!" he exclaimed when he saw the slit throat of the young man. He spun around, aware that whoever had murdered his partner was still there. "Where the hell are you? Come out and fight like-"

"Obviously the fighting skills of a man have proved fruitless," said a laughing voice right next to his ear.

"What in Selene's name are you!" the man asked in a shrill, panicking tone.

"I'm the one who's going to bring this kingdom to its knees."

The guard didn't even have the time to raise an alarm or to yell for help before the stranger swooped down on him.

Looking around to see if anyone had been drawn to the scene by the noise, the figure pulled the guards' bodies over to some thick bushes and left them there.

Soft music drifted through the incredibly large and stunningly beautiful ballroom of the palace. Inside the ballroom, with its shining, gold colored walls, gleaming, lightly polished wood floors and high ceilings with impressive arches, many couples had taken to the dance floor. There they enjoyed a traditional dance that required the partners to dance rather closely. Laughter and talk rose up from the crowd, creating an excited buzz throughout the room. The buzz reached out to those who were not even participating in the conversations or dance. Outside of the palace, the happiness and momentary bliss carried even to the downcast princess who silently walked through the gardens that surrounded the ballroom.

There were a few trees and some benches scattered about the garden, though not as many as the large Royal gardens. A few couples had already trickled out of the ballroom and were sitting on the benches, whispering. Other couples leaned against the trees. Some people had come out by themselves and loitered among the flowers, either looking for someone to 'lean against a tree' with or wanting an escape from the overly warm and loud ballroom.

Of course, not everyone in the garden was looking for romance. Several old, balding men stood in a circle near one of the entrances, arguing loudly about the latest decisions of the Queen and her Council.

Princess Serenity, heir to the Lunar Throne and the future head of the Silver Alliance, positioned herself behind a tall tree furthest from any entrance. It had not been easy to sneak out of the ballroom, what with all those guards and courtiers and those nosy Senshi, but Serenity had managed to escape. She knew her absence would be noticed sometime soon, and that her mother would have a severe lecture ready. But Serenity didn't care at the moment. She could put up with the pestering and simpering courtiers and the suitors, and she could deal with the insistent Senshi and royal guards. But even so she needed some time to herself. She needed some time away from the forced conversations and fake flattery. In a few, quick minutes she'd return to the ballroom and continue to smile until her face went stiff, but until she returned or the Senshi forced her back in, Serenity would stand in the cool air and pretend that she was anywhere but where she was.

The dark figure, who'd previously been skulking about the Royal gardens, now stood in a dim hallway of the palace. The figure walked up and down the corridor, rattling doors until an unlocked pair was found. Ducking inside the room, the figure conjured a small ball of white light. Putting one palm high in the air, the fire shifted to the elevated hand. Easily finding a candle, the now not-so-dark figure transferred the light to the wick, revealing a room full of covered furniture.

Pulling back a black cloth that had been wrapped about its head, the figure revealed a mass of long, thick, curly red hair. Violet eyes glinted in the dim light. Removing the loose black garments, the now apparent woman further revealed a long, simply cut black dress. Unlike the big, flowing gowns most women wore to the balls, this dress was one piece with long sleeves and a high neckline.

Falling to her ankles, the dress didn't break in any place to allow curves to show. Underneath the outer layer was an equally simple black layer that added some puffiness. However, this was more for practicality than fashion. The inner layer of black cotton contributed to hiding the slight slits on either side of the dress. Through the slits the woman would be able to reach the knives strapped to either thigh.

Picking up her discarded clothes, the woman took from the shirt a foot long, thin weapon that tapered into a sharp point at the bottom. Ever so carefully, she used the stick to sweep her hair into a loose bun.

Passing her hand over the lit candle, the flame instantly died out and the room was plunged into complete darkness once more. With as much care as she had entered, the woman left the room. With surprising ease she blended in with the servants who were moving through that corridor to access the ballroom.

Her dress, while unlike the courtiers' gowns, matched the serving uniforms wonderfully. With hardly any effort the woman took a serving tray from a passing servant and continued on to the ballroom.

Three feet above the milling crowd, the Queen sat in an elaborate chair on a raised dais. In the tall chair made of black marble and decorated with shining rubies, the Queen's gown of white silk looked marvelous and gave her an immortal, god-like look. Smiling at a passing guest and smoothing the wide, layered skirt of her gown, the Queen gave the woman to her left an annoyed look.

The other woman was garbed in a soft blue gown with short sleeves and high slits. With a smile plastered on her face, the woman whispered to the Queen, "Serenity is not in the room."

"Find her then, Sky," the Queen replied softly, nodding to a courtier who smiled up at her.

Without another word Sky moved from the dais and walked swiftly to another woman in a peach gown. "Look in the garden, Adrian," she said.

Nodding, Adrian exited. Sky began moving around the room, looking bored and uninterested in what was going on around her.

_Stupid child, she knows better than to leave the room_, Sky thought in annoyance. This was not the first time Serenity had left a ball, but by the Goddess it would be the last. With Cassandra having visions left and right of the Queen and Heir dying Serenity could not just disregard what her mother told her! Until recent months, Sailor Mars' visions came rarely, and had never been wrong. At least, not technically, because they had always managed to avoid the disaster.

Sighing in frustration, Sky continued her search.

_Uh-oh_, thought Serenity as she saw Sailor Venus advancing towards her. Stifling a groan, Serenity moved away from the tree and walked to Adrian.

"You shouldn't have left," Adrian scolded as she and Serenity entered the ballroom.

"Don't waste your breath, Sailor Venus," Serenity replied, walking away from Adrian and towards the throne.

Sitting in the smaller, less elegant chair near her mother, Serenity said, "I was only gone for five minutes. I didn't think it'd be too much to ask for-"

"We'll talk about this later," the Queen interrupted, her irritation obvious.

_You mean you'll talk and I'll be told what a naughty girl I am,_ Serenity thought angrily. Out loud she said, "Of course, mother."

The Queen and her Heir were easy to spot, sitting on a dais as they were. :Such easy targets: the red haired woman thought sneeringly.

Dressed as a servant, she moved easily through the crowd, no one really seeing her or noticing she was headed towards the throne. Of course that all changed when she looked behind her and saw several guards and a Senshi in red speaking together.

_Damnit_, she thought,_ they must've discovered the bodies by now_.

She began to move faster, but it didn't help much because when she glanced over her shoulder again she saw several guards were moving through the crowd, straight at her.

Moving with a speed that a normal guard would not have been able to reach, the red haired woman slipped a hand into one of the slits in her dress and pulled out a plain, unremarkable dagger. In a rush she rooted the dagger deeply into the back of a woman dressed in peach who stood close to the dais.

With a wordless cry, the Senshi fell forward to the ground as the red haired woman vaulted onto the dais. Three screams rose from the room and suddenly all the music, dancing and talk ceased as the guards ran to the dais.

Completely startled by the sudden events, the Queen almost had the second dagger in her throat, but luckily Sky had reached the throne sooner than the guards and pulled the woman from the Queen. As she spun her away, Sky drove the heel of her palm into the red haired woman's nose.

By this time the Queen and the Heir were being hurried out of the room by a troop of guards while the guests ran for the closest exits. A new wave of guards ran into the room. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were fighting hand to hand with the would-be assassin. Her second knife had fallen in the struggle with Sailor Mercury, so the assassin was getting the worse end of the fight.

That is, until the guards grabbed at her and distracted the Senshi from the fight as they attempted to wrestle the woman to the floor. The woman was stronger than any of the guards though and in a fast movement the woman pulled the stiletto from her hair and stabbed the hand of a guard who held her other arm. Using the shock of the blundering guards, the woman used the tapered end of the stiletto to rip into the throat of another guard. Throwing the dead guard into Sailor Mars, the assassin spun to face Sailor Mercury and began to fight with her.

Sailor Mercury tried to stay focus and to knock the stiletto from the assassin's hand. However, the woman was up to other things and her lips moved in a silent chant. In the moment where Mercury was about to grab the stiletto away, her mind suddenly became very clouded and then exploded into pain. Mercury closed her eyes and shook her head to try to stop the pain, but to no avail. The woman easily slipped out of Sky's grip and plunged the stiletto into Sky's throat.

The guards managed to pull the woman off of Sky and pinned her to the ground, but behind them Sky fell backwards, the stiletto protruding from her neck . . . The woman had managed to get an arm up and was about to kick a guard away from her when Sailor Mars' eyes broke away from the sight of Mercury's body. "Mars Fire Soul!"

The small balls of fire hit the woman squarely on her chest and knocked her back onto the floor. After that the guards had a much easier time subduing her, as she was much too riddled with pain to try any magic on them.

Stumbling away from the scene, Cassandra felt a shrill sob tear from her throat. She fell forward onto her knees, and didn't even notice when Sailor Jupiter slid to the floor besides her. Holding on to each other, they sobbed, as six guards carried the woman off.

-

Miles and miles away, two young girls sat up in their beds, their cries mirroring that of the two remaining Senshi. And on each of their foreheads glowed a brilliant mark that sent pain rippling into their minds.

_End of Chapter One_

Author's Note:  
The title was inspired by the Evanescence song "My Last Breath."

Jewel


	3. First Impressions

**Fade To Black  
A Sailor Moon Fanfiction  
By Jewel**

(Special thanks to my beta reader Syrinx!)

_Chapter Two:  
First Impressions_

Queen Serenity paced her chambers, blotting tears away with a tissue Serenity had handed her. Serenity sat in a hard chair opposite her mother's large wooden desk. Stopping her pacing, the Queen sank into the seat behind the desk, and ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

The door opened and the Queen stood. Cassandra and Sara entered, both looking rumpled and tear-stained.

"Did she kill any more of my guards?" the Queen asked.

Cassandra sat in the chair next to Serenity while Sara closed the heavy, oak doors and leaned against them. "Eleven guards took the bitch to the dungeons," Sara replied. "She'll be there until you're ready to pass judgment."

The Queen laughed hollowly, "I have already thought of a thousand different tortures to put her through. But I'll settle for a simple execution."

Cassandra passed both hands through her long blonde hair. "She says her name is Beryl, and that she works for the Dark Kingdom."

"The Dark Kingdom?" Princess Serenity asked curiously. "I've never heard of it."

"They're a small collection of planets, exiled people and convicts. They exist in a nearby solar system," Cassandra answered. "We wouldn't know much about them if they weren't making constant ploys to grab Earth."

The Queen looked surprised. "They're the dark power that's been trying to sway the Earth monarchy against the Silver Alliance?"

Sara nodded. "Yes."

A short silence ensued, leaving each woman in her own thoughts.

Cassandra broke the silence. "We should make arrangements for Sky and Adrian's bodies to be returned to their planets. Or should we give them the final rites here?"

"Here," Queen Serenity said, choking back a sob. "I still can't believe they're dead. . . I've known both of them all my life."

Blinking back tears, Sara moved from against the door to sit in a comfortable looking couch that stood against the wall opposite the bank of windows. "This Dark Kingdom has to be dealt with. Not only were they able to get past our guards, but their assassin murdered two of our Senshi. Lucky thing it wasn't as bad as it could have been-"

"They've done worse than you think," Serenity interrupted. "They've put us in the perfect position for an attack. Think about it, we're two Senshi short of full protection against a magical attack. Who knows how long it could take us to find the new Sailor Mercury and Venus?"

Cassandra nodded. "It could take a long while before we have full defense. We'll have to start searching for Mercury and Venus immediately. This would be the ideal time for my visions to come through."

"Don't worry, Cassie," Sara said soothingly. "We'll find them soon-"

"Even so, who's to say the new Senshi will be ready to fight?" Serenity asked, interrupting a second time. "For all we know the new Senshi could lack training-"

"Or even be babes. You're right again, child," Sara admitted, looking none too happy about it. "If the new Senshi are children, how could we function? There are the Outer Senshi, but . . ."

Queen Serenity sighed. "But if we were to bring any of the Outer Senshi to Court, then the outer planets would be even more vulnerable to an attack from the Dark Kingdom or another enemy."

"Even if we were to fill the positions with an Outer Senshi, who would we use?" Cassandra asked. "Pluto can't be pulled away from the Gates of Time. And I shudder to think of Saturn . . . If we were to use Neptune or Uranus, the outer planets would be completely without guardians. Pluto couldn't protect them and Saturn could only be called for one reason."

The Queen looked tired and as if she'd aged a century in the past hour. "Sara, I need you to send envoys to Mercury and Venus. Tell the monarchs what have happened. Give them our deepest condolences and invite them for the funeral rites and execution. Ask them, in the name of the Alliance, not the Moon, to search and send to us the new Senshi."

"Yes, Majesty." Sara bowed and exited the room.

Cassandra stood, looking as old as the Queen, even though she was years younger. "What would you have me do, Queen?"

"Talk to the woman, find out everything she knows. Use whatever means necessary. I'll prepare to address the kingdom and the would-be enemies of our Alliance."

When Cassandra had left to carry out her orders, Serenity stood and walked to the large windows. Outside was lighter than it had been before . . . Morning was coming. Guards were moving about the gardens, looking for potential dangers. Turning back to face her mother, Serenity said, "Whether it is of consequence or not, the envoys from Earth will arrive in a few hours."

The Queen smiled. "I had forgotten, but now things fall into place."

Serenity frowned. "The Earth? Surely not . . . they want an alliance with us."

"The Dark Kingdom has been making constant advances on Earth, trying to gain influence on its rulers. That they would want an alliance with us now, after centuries of estrangement; that they would arrive after the night of an assassination . . ." The Queen didn't finish her sentence, leaving Serenity to draw her own conclusions.

"You will meet with them . . .?" Serenity made a question of it, though she already knew how her mother would answer.

"No, not today. Maybe tomorrow... or the day after that."

Serenity nodded her head in understanding. "I see. But if I may make a suggestion?"

"You may."

"Take the day to mourn your lost friends, and allow me to meet with the envoys."

Queen Serenity was silent for a minute, thinking over what Serenity had said. After a while she said, "Very well then. When they arrive, you will greet them. They will attend the execution and they will hear what I have to say when I make my public address. When you see fit, call the first meeting. However, take Sara everywhere with you. Not only for your protection, but because they might not respect your authority enough."

"Mother," Serenity said, dropping all formalities. "They might be given more reason not to respect my authority with a nursemaid following me."

"I know you've never liked Sailor Jupiter, but it is an order not open to discussion, Heir," Queen Serenity said sharply.

"If this is all, then . . . "

"You may leave."

Serenity stalked angrily to the doors, trying to keep her anger from showing blatantly in her expression, but failing to keep it from her steps. As she closed the doors behind her and turned down the hallway, several guards fell into step behind her.

-

Endymion, Crown Prince of Earth, sat comfortably at a long table in a large room. With huge, polished and carved doors at one end leading into a vast hallway, and large, glass doors at the other end exiting into a small, enclosed garden, the room was very comfortable indeed. Endymion sat in a high, wingbacked, leather chair at the middle of one side of the table. His fingers drummed lightly against the gleaming table as he stared out into the gardens, captivated by some of the strange plants.

The other person in the room, however, did not share Endymion's sense of ease. The Earth's ambassador to the Lunar Kingdom, Basil, paced back and forth at the other side of the table. With his hands clasped behind his back, and a frown puckering his brow, he looked deep in thought. Coming to a halt, Basil stood behind the chair opposite Endymion, his hands gripping the back tightly. "How can you sit there so calmly?"

Endymion shrugged, quite happy that Basil had desisted his pacing. "Is there a particular reason I should be high-strung?"

Basil sputtered a little. "We - We've been waiting for hours now! It's as though they have no consideration for us and the value of our time."

"Tell me, Basil, is there somewhere you need to be?" Endymion asked coldly. "Or would prefer to be? I can easily arrange to have another man be sent here if your time is too valuable."

"No, no, not at all, your Highness," Basil said weakly, taken aback by his Prince's tone.

"Then sit down, shut up, and wait. As I understand it, yesterday there was an assassination attempt on the Royals and two of their Senshi were murdered."

Sitting in the chair he'd previously been ready to strangle, Basil snorted. "A guard was killed as well, but no one seems too concerned with that-"

"A mere guard is nowhere near as important as a Senshi. Neither is a mere envoy," proclaimed a harsh, icy voice from the doorway

Standing to face the wooden doors, Endymion saw a woman of medium height and slight build looking at Basil. The woman's brown eyes looked as cold as her voice. The woman could not be the Queen, the Queen had blonde hair, not graying black. And the outfit the woman wore was a dress of green cloth with multiple split skirts and a tight bodice that allowed for flexibility while revealing nothing. A slim sword boasting a hilt decorated with emeralds hung from her waist. :She must be a Senshi: Endymion thought.

As Basil was about to respond, another cool voice, but softer and younger sounded from behind the Senshi. "You forget yourself as well, Sailor Jupiter."

A younger, slighter woman swept past the Senshi, followed by ten guards. Endymion was distracted for a moment as five of the guards walked past him out to the gardens, where they stood, backs facing the glass doors. Three guards remained outside the carved doors, closing the doors once they'd surveyed the room. The remaining two guards took up post on either side of the first wall.

Turning his attention back to the second woman, Endymion was surprised to find that she was more of a girl than a woman, and certainly not the Queen - though she did bear a startling resemblance to her. Long, ash-blonde hair was styled in the strange fashion of two balls of hair, with long streams of open hair trailing down. Robin-blue eyes that looked cold at the moment also reflected a hint of innocence, and something else that Endymion couldn't place.

Endymion had thought she might be another Senshi, but she wasn't dressed like Sailor Jupiter. Instead she wore a dress of pure white silk. Strapless, the dress clung to her modest chest and fell from below her breasts to her feet in a skirt wide enough to allow her to run, or for it to flare when she danced.

Sailor Jupiter quietly seethed at the rebuke, but bowed at the Princess anyway. "Forgive me, Princess."

Endymion's eyes widened in surprise. This was the Heir to the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance? As he thought about it, Endymion realized that she did look like a princess. But more along the lines of a 'damsel-in-distress' than the heir to the most powerful alliance in history.

Ignoring Sara, Serenity sat down in the chair at the head of the table. "Please, sit," she said, motioning to indicate the chairs. She smiled up at Endymion. "We wouldn't want to put you through any discomfort."

Giving the slightest snort, Basil also gave a low bow, "Any discomfort we might have been put through, or may have to suffer would be worth it, your Highness." Serenity arched a brow, amusement expressed clearly on her face. Trying not to laugh himself, Endymion also gave a bow. Basil moved on to introductions, "My beautiful Princess Serenity, Heir to the Lunar throne and the Silver Alliance, and Lady Sara, Senshi of the Planet Jupiter, I present you with Crown Prince Endymion of Earth."

Serenity and Sara both inclined their heads in acknowledgement. Endymion and Basil sat in the chairs they'd previously occupied and both smiled at Serenity. "I trust you've found your stay in our Palace comfortable thus far, Prince Endymion?" Serenity asked, starting with pleasantries.

"I've only been here for a few hours, your Highness, I have yet to familiar myself with your undoubtedly lovely kingdom."

Serenity sighed, "I'm afraid your first sight won't be a pleasant one either. As you may have heard, last night there was an attempted assassination," Serenity paused for a moment and looked at the two men. Endymion's expression hadn't changed. His smile was gone, but otherwise he looked indifferent. However, Basil looked tense and nervous. "Two of our Senshi were murdered, while protecting our High Queen, the Queen Serenity."

Frowning, Endymion offered his condolences. "How tragic! Am I right in assuming you have the murderer?"

Serenity nodded. "She is in our custody. In a few hours from now her sentence will be carried out. You're presence at the execution would please the Queen very much, if you've nothing else to do."

Endymion suppressed a sneer. She wasn't giving them permission to attend, she was commanding them to appear. "It would be no problem at all. We are in support of the Moon and its Silver Alliance."

"That is wonderful to hear. We can begin this meeting discussing your position concerning the Silver Alliance . . ."

-

Sailor Jupiter looked on quietly as the meeting proceeded. Neither she nor Basil spoke as the two Royals discussed the Silver Alliance and the terms of the Earth's membership, should it choose to join.

Several times now Sara had had to bite her tongue to keep from voicing her opinions and objections. Yes, Serenity was the Heir, and she had been granted the power to control the meeting, but she wasn't ready for this kind of thing! And what the Hell was the Earth doing sending a child of their own to negotiate? Sara resisted laughing . . . Imagine, children making decisions that could result in war!

-

"Well, this concludes our conference, I believe," Serenity said with a smile, very happy with how things had went. Maybe Earth wasn't so bad, if you could judge by their Prince.

Endymion smiled as well. "You do understand there will need to be final approval from the King and Queen of Earth, but I can't think of any objections they might have."

"Yes, I will also need the stamp of approval from the High Queen," Serenity winked. "However, it shouldn't be too grueling to get, I happen to know her."

Laughing, Endymion stood and offered his arm. "Would you care to escort me to the execution? I fear I don't know my way around your palace."

Serenity stood, a genuine smile on her face. "I would be delighted-"

However, Serenity was interrupted as Sara stood and said, "Princess, I am to escort you to the Queen before the trial."

Struggling to keep the anger off her features, Serenity looked at Endymion. "She's right, I need to see my mother. It shouldn't take too long . . . Basil can take you to the throne room, and I will meet you there shortly."

Catching her hand, Endymion bowed and placed a kiss on it. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Princess."

"And you, Prince Endymion."

Basil and Endymion had departed from the room before Serenity spun to face Sara, her anger obvious. "I thank you, Sara, for kindly keeping your thoughts to yourself during the meeting. I know it must've pained you to keep silent."

Stunned, Sara stared speechlessly at the younger girl. Finally she said, "Not at al, Princess. Undoubtedly your mother will have the same opinions to voice when she reviews the minutes."

Serenity snorted, "You mean when you report back to her and twist the tale with your bias. Oh, I know you think I'm too young, Sara, but while you may underestimate my experience, don't ever undervalue my intelligence."

"I report to my Queen honestly and openly. And only to my Queen do I report." Sara turned on her heel and walked away from Serenity, towards the doors.

"I wonder, Sailor Jupiter," Serenity called from behind her. "I wonder what you will do when you find that I am the Queen and you must report to me. Will you choke on your outrage and do my bidding, or will you refuse to follow the orders of your Queen?"

Sara stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder. "Let us hope, for both our sakes, that I am dead by the time you take the throne. For I would not want to see my kingdom fall to ruins."

Sara exited the room, Leaving Serenity alone in the room with the two guards. After taking several deep breaths to calm herself, Serenity snapped at the guards, "Come along, I'm going to the throne room."

_End of Chapter Two_


	4. The Execution

**FADE TO BLACK**  
**A Sailor Moon Fanfiction  
By Jewel**

**As always, special thanks to my beta readers Syrinx!**

(To those of you who reviewed the previous chapters, I would just like to say a big THANK YOU! Also, I hope that you'll keep reading and reviewing as it makes me happy. :p )

_Chapter Three:  
The Execution  
_

Princess Serenity debated for almost a full minute against reporting to her mother before attending to the execution. Sailor Jupiter made her so angry! What did the old senshi have against her? Still angry over the unduly harsh words from her mother's closest advisor, Serenity nevertheless went to the Queen's office.

Upon arriving at her mother's private office, Serenity was rather surprised not to find Sailor Jupiter there. Glancing around, as if expecting the Sara to jump out from behind the heavy tapestry hanging against the far wall, Serenity stopped ten steps in front of her mother's desk and made a small curtsey. "Good afternoon, Mother."

"Good afternoon, Daughter. Where is Sara?"

"I don't know," Serenity said with a shrug. "She left the conference room before I did. I assumed she'd report to you right away."

"Do not shrug, Serenity," the Queen admonished. "It is unladylike. Why did you and Sara not leave together?"

"She didn't take to the Earth's envoys and rather disapproved of me being the least bit friendly to them."

Queen Serenity sighed and leaned back in her chair, observing her daughter with a stern gaze. "Serenity, you must stop antagonizing Sara. You are too old now for this kind of behavior."

"I am sorry, Mother." Serenity sat in the wing backed chair facing her mother's desk and tried to change the subject. "The Earth's prince was nice. We started laying the foundation of a treaty between the Earth and Moon. Tomorrow, or later this evening, we can go over the minutes and decide what needs further negotiation and what works for the Silver Alliance."

The Queen sighed again and allowed the topic to pass unresolved. "Tomorrow morning we can go over the points you and the Prince agreed on."

Serenity nodded. "Prince Endymion will be returning to Earth tomorrow, but Lord Basil will remain for another week. If both the Earth and Moon can agree on the basic points, then we can begin plans for a series of meetings and further discussions on how the bring the Earth into the Silver Alliance to the advantages of everyone involved."

"You have done well for your first diplomatic dealings with a kingdom outside of the Alliance," her mother said with a smile.

Serenity smiled in return. "Thank you."

A knock on the door preceded the arrival of Sara and Cassandra. Both senshi wore their battle uniforms. Flexible, white bodices hugged their upper bodies while short, flared skirts with pleats revealed their legs. Although no longer in their youth, neither woman showed any sign of her advanced years. Their bodies were as toned and trim as ever. Both looked fierce and ready for war, their swords strapped across their backs.

"The prisoner has been prepared for her execution," Sailor Mars announced after dipping into a low curtsey to her queen.

Looking grim and determined, the Queen rose from her chair. "Then let us not tarry."

...

The throne room was a large, cavernous chamber made of stone. The roof was domed and made of glass, allowing light to flood in on bright mornings. Now, in the late afternoon, torches were scattered on the walls, filling the room with light, but casting shadows over the cobblestone of the floor as people mingled and chattered anxiously. Courtiers and visiting diplomats stood against the walls, leaving the center of the room clear, for that was where the murderer would stand when the queen passed judgment.

The large oak doors were drawn open, and through them swept the Queen, the Princess and the two remaining senshi. Everyone dropped into a bow or curtsey as they walked to the throne. As the Queen sat in the grand and ornamented throne, the Princess stood off to her right, and Jupiter took her place at the Queen's left.

Mars turned to the guard standing near Queen Serenity's throne. "Bring in the prisoner."

The large doors opened once again to admit Beryl, surrounded by a tight wall of ten guards. At the center of the room, the two front guards broke the wall around Beryl and stepped to the side, each taking hold of an arm. She was still clothed in the black, sack-like dress she had worn last night, her flame colored hair free around her shoulders. She held her head high, despite the iron shackles that bound her hands and feet and the dark bruises that marred her sallow complexion.

Queen Serenity stood, her eyes fixed on the prisoner. "Beryl of the Dark Kingdom has murdered Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and one of my personal guards, while carrying out an assassination attempt on my life. For this, she is hereby sentenced to death." The Queen surveyed the quiet audience as she spoke next, taking care to also look at the monitor that would be broadcasting the execution to all nine kingdoms of the Silver Alliance. "The Moon Kingdom will not allow evil to threaten its peace and stability. We do not as yet know who was behind this attack, but we will very shortly. And when we do ferret out who conspired with Beryl, the penalty will be death. The Dark Kingdom and those who ally themselves with it are now enemies of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance. If any kingdom feels at conflict -"

Suddenly Beryl broke free of her captors. Both Mars and Jupiter drew their swords and stood in front of the Queen and Princess. The guards standing on the perimeter of the room ran to the center. Even as the column of guards who had escorted her in tried to recapture Beryl, the red haired woman began to change. Her face contorted in pain even as two horns erupted on her forehead. Her arms thickened and busted free of the restraints, her hands twisting into claws. She opened her mouth and screamed, a wordless cry that sent flame spewing forth.

The guards froze, uncertain of what to do. The audience also stood still, awash in fear and morbid excitement. Beryl remained facing the Moon's monarch and her senshi. "We are the Dark Kingdom, and we are not to be taken lightly, Serenity. You cannot stand against us, we are stronger. We will destroy you and shatter your precious Alliance!"

Beryl laughed and continued to mutate, her body growing larger under the dress, ripping the seams. Purple stripes rippled up and down her exposed body, and hard, spiky ridges pushed out of her back. "We will kill you all!"

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars screamed, channeling her energy into several fireballs directed at the monster. Beryl effectively dodged them and ran at the Senshi.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter cried, electricity coursing through her body and running along the ground to Beryl. The attack stunned Beryl long enough to allow Mars close enough to stab her through the chest. However, Beryl recovered quickly enough from Jupiter's attack and backhanded Mars before the sword's point got close to her heart. The senshi flew backwards and landed against the far wall. Beryl turned away from the senshi and looked for the Queen, but she and the Princess were gone from the chamber.

Screaming incoherently, Beryl rounded on Sailor Jupiter. Several guards lunged at Beryl simultaneously, and two managed to penetrate her thick skin with their swords. "Get out of the way!" Mars yelled at the guards as she found her footing again. "Mars Snake Fire!"

Large flames rushed from Mars's finger tips, taking on the form of a striking snake. In the blink of an eye it engulfed Beryl.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Invoking her own special attack, Sailor Jupiter called lightning down from the empty sky, creating an enormous dragon. Together with Mars's attack, it consumed Beryl until she was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Where is the Queen?" Jupiter demanded, turning to the guard closest to her.

The guard snapped to attention. "My lady, she and the Princess fled with several other guards."

Jupiter nodded. "Double the guards posted around the castle. Nothing gets in or out without my express permission. Understood?"

"Yes, milady!"

Holding her bruised shoulder, Cassandra limped over to stand beside Sara. "They will be within the chamber that houses the crystal."

The two senshi quickly made their way into the deepest part of the palace, to the chamber that held the all powerful Silver Imperium Crystal. Fifteen guards stood outside the chamber, swords drawn, ready to defend their queen and princess. They sheathed their swords upon Mars and Jupiter's approach.

"Remain here," Mars commanded as Jupiter knocked once on the large marble door and announced their presence.

The doors opened immediately and Queen Serenity ran out. In a startling display of emotion from a queen who was typically reserved and graceful, Queen Serenity embraced both her senshi. "Thank Selene! I was so worried! I don't know what would happen to me if I were to lose either of you now."

Princess Serenity trailed behind her mother, her manner more sober. "Is everyone all right?" she asked Mars as the senshi pulled away from the Queen. "Did everyone get out of the chamber in time?"

"Yes, Princess," Mars answered, "The nobles and diplomats fled in time. No one was hurt." She winced. "Much."

"We will retire to my office and discuss this," Queen Serenity said to her senshi. She looked at her daughter. "Serenity, I want you to go to your private chambers and stay there for the rest of the day. Take your dinner in your chamber and do not go for a midnight stroll in the garden, even with guards. You are to remain in the palace until we understand what is happening. Is that understood?"

Resisting the urge to protest, Serenity grudgingly nodded. "Yes, Mother."

To the guards, the Queen said, "Escort the Princess to her chambers and post guards in the garden under her rooms."

Queen Serenity and the senshi departed, taking five guards with them. The remaining ten flanked around Princess Serenity and began to trek to her chambers.

...

Night settled over the palace, though no one noticed its onset. The Queen had still not emerged from her private office with her senshi, and the court was buzzing with gossip... or so Princess Serenity's maids told her when they brought her dinner. That had been two hours ago, though Serenity had not yet touched the meal. She sat by the window overlooking the garden below. It was not her favorite garden, but it was tranquil enough. Usually, anyway. Tonight there were too many guards down there, carrying on hushed conversations or trampling about, ruining the peaceful silence Serenity normally enjoyed.

But more than a calm night in her garden, Serenity wanted to know what was happening. She understood why her mother might not want her at the private meeting, but it didn't lessen Serenity's worry. Something was wrong. The Dark Kingdom had been unheard of up until today, and yet they were powerful enough to kill two senshi. But more importantly, what did they have against the Moon Kingdom? Ever since the formation of the Silver Alliance almost a thousand years ago, there had been less interplanetary war inside the solar system. Even Earth wanted in on it. So who would want to destroy the Moon Kingdom, the very catalyst for the Silver Alliance?

"Princess Serenity, would you like to prepare for bed now?"

Serenity turned away from her window and heavy thoughts. Serenity's head lady's maid stood in the door way that led from the sitting room to the bedroom. "Yes. I might as well retire for the night."

It took almost an hour to prepare Serenity for bed, her hair alone taking up most of the time. It first had to be loosened from its royal buns-and-ponytails style, combed out and brushed until it gleamed, and then dressed again in the same style. With her hair taken care of and her bath complete, Serenity dismissed the servants for the night.

They were reluctant to go at first, insisting that they should spend the night in the outer chamber to protect the Princes. But out of sheer obstinacy Serenity managed to talk them out of it. Finally they bid her good night and left. Serenity collapsed on her bed, thankful to be by herself for the first time all day. As she mulled over the day's events, she realized that she had never gotten the chance to talk to Prince Endymion again.

Settling her mind on the Earth's Crown Prince, Serenity freely admitted that he was much more handsome than any of the noblemen at court on the moon. Or from the courts of the other kingdoms that she had visited. He certainly had more sense. Of course, she supposed, he would have to if he would one day rule Earth. He had been very charming, though never to the point that he seemed insincere. Hoping that she would have another chance to speak to the Prince before he left the next day, Serenity eventually drifted off to sleep.

...

Athena, Queen of Mercury, was not amused. Princess Amy stood at the other end of the table looking very apologetic.

The great hall, used for dining by the royal house, foreign diplomats, and nobles who were special guests of the Queen, was flooded. Water lapped at the ankles of the diners even as more water dripped down from the ceiling. Some bare piping peeked through the ruined walls of the large chamber. The Queen pushed her soaked locks out of her face and pinned her eyes on her daughter.

A strange symbol glowed under the Princess's short, dark hair.

"I was choking and needed a bit of water," Amy offered in way of explanation. Her mother looked unconvinced.

"How did this happen?" a lady sitting beside the Queen asked.

"I believe," Athena said slowly, "that our princess is now Sailor Mercury, the Senshi of Water and Ice."

_End of Chapter Three_

Jewel  
(02.20.2005)


End file.
